thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Emilia Oswald
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Emilia RL (new).jpg Emilia Anime(New).jpg Note: This tribute is undergoing a massive renovation. If you she is in one of your games, click the "Old" tab to find all of her old information. "Emilia, will you make it back home for me?" - Jenny to Emilia after Emilia is reaped |-| Basic Information= Full Name: Emilia Sadira Oswald Age: 15 District: 4 (3, 2, 14, 5) Height: 5'6 and 1/2 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Weapons: Since she was raised in District 4 for a portion of her life, Emilia's main weapon is a three- pronged trident. For a secondary weapon, Emilia is proficient in using a machete, having no trouble handling a shorter version of a sword. As a tertiary weapon, Emilia uses a katana as she trained herself to use such a weapon. Appearance: Emilia has startling, but hopeful hazel eyes that can either cheer someone up or make them fear this tribute for the rest of their lives. To some people, Emilia's hair appears brown, while to other people it's a violent shade of auburn, but Emilia prefers to refer to her hair colour as mahogany. Standing at 5'6, Emilia is average height for a girl her age, but could be considered shorter for your average Career tribute. Emilia has a muscular, but lean body type, allowing her to still possess a good amount of physical strength without sacrificing speed. Allies: Generally, Emilia will ally with the Career tributes, unless her and her twin Emilo are in the same games and they ally seperate from the Career alliance. As well, if Emilia is placed in the same games as the mysterious boy from District 3, she'll ally with him. Family: - Ginerva Oswald (mother) - Ulysses Oswald (father) - Ophelia Oswald (sister; deceased) - Emilio Oswald (twin brother; declared missing) - Jenny Oswald (younger sister) |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Emilia is usually described as being a rather dauntless, meaning that she is a person who's brave and not intimidated, even towards Career tributes that are stronger and bigger than she is. One thing Emilia hates being is vulnerable, so at times, Emilia can seem like a chest that is padlocked shut, meaning that she is hard to manipulate because she'd prefer to build walls around herself then let people into her emotions. Even as a Career, Emilia's usually kind and cares about the important people in her life. But in a fight, Emilia isn't going down without a fight Strengths: Growing up in District 4, Emilia is an excellent swimmer who was trained to hold her breath underwater for some time. As well, Emilia has good physical strength even though it doesn't show in her body type due to her being lean. As well, Emilia is a good runner and knows how to use weapons. Weaknesses: Emilia is terrible at climbing trees since she was more raised towards being a swimmer. As well, Emilia is not good at plant identification since she didn't grow up in a foresty environment. Fears: Emilia fears that the people she cares about will be hurt because of her. For the people Emilia does care about, she cares about them deeply, and for them to be hurt because of her, that would break her. As well, Emilia is also scared of tight spaces (claustrophobia) because she prefers the open land and gets scared if she's in a small space, mainly because she feels like she is trapped. |-| Backstory= Emilia was born to Ginevera Oswald (nee Petrix), the mayor of District 4, and Brian Oswald, leader of the fishers in District Four. Because of her parent’s positions, Emilia enjoyed the fine life. She had a little sister named Jenny, who, according to her mom, had “her father’s fair looks and her grandma’s stubborn personality". Emilia and Jenny were close, and were each other’s best friend. Emilia also had a twin brother named Emilio, but he was taken away by officials from the Oswald Family when both children were just babies. Being the mayor's child, Emilia grew up in some wealth along with her siblings. As well, Emilia also interacted with other children in other districts, allowing for her to learn how everyone from each district thinks. She also trained from a young age to be effective in the water with a trident as well as various swords. The more Emilia trained, the greater the thirst she had to prove for herself grew. Being the oldest surviving child of the mayor, Emilia wanted to be powerful, and what better way to do that by being one of the few victors that grows to become mayor. This motivation provided Emilia with the drive for success. But, like all things, that came crashing down. At the age of fourteen, her younger sister volunteered for the games. Emilia, at the time, was sad over the fact her sister could die in the games, and rejoiced when her little sister came home as victor. But, after some time, Emilia's started to feel a little neglected. That girl who was honored should've been her, not Jenny. Being envious of her little sister, Emilia trained harder, wanting to become the victor in the spotlight she should've been. So, at the age of 15, Emilia volunteered for the games, with glory on her mind. She wanted to bring more honor to the mayor's family than ever before. |-| Inspirations= Song Inspirations: Name: No World For Tomorrow Artist/Band: Coheed and Cambria Album: No World For Tomorrow (2007) |-| Notable Games= 1. 77th Annual Hunger Games Host: CTOADURN District in: 3 Training Score: 8 Alliance: Formerly Copper Brilliance, Sheol Argos, Elliott Harrison, Jaclyn Brooken, Chasodie Melon, Ajax Orbit, Drayden Blaze; Loner Placing: 1st BISH Notes: No kills (known yet though). These games were cancelled early unfortunately :( Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:Career Tribute Category:Victors Category:TWD's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:The Wayward Daughter